Forget Me Not
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Set during season 3 when the Warehouse is destroyed and Artie turns back time. After things calm down, Myka remembers how Helena saved them. Mrs. F. confronts her when she finds Myka in H.G.'s room combing though it trying to find anything that could lead her to Helena.


It's been two weeks since Helena left without a word but the pain was still just a new. _Why would she leave without saying goodbye? We were on good terms or so I thought._ Once everyone was asleep, I would sneak across the hall into Helena's room. I combed through everything Helena had at the B&B. There was nothing that could lead me to her. I couldn't get this dream out of my head.

 _Helena looked at me with such love in her eyes. "It was the only way I could think so save you."_

 _"_ _But…you're out there." Tears started to burn my eyes. I never told her how I felt and now I was going to lose her forever._

 _"_ _The barrier had to be initiated from the outside. I just hope it lasts long enough." Helena was scared but she refused to let me see it. "I love you." She paused, "I smell apples." The last thing I saw before the explosion was Helena's breathtaking smile._

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I laid on her bed clenching the picture of us she kept on her nightstand. "Helena…" I brought the picture to my lips gently and tried to cry silently.

"You won't find her Myka." Mrs. Frederic's voice was stern but empathetic. She closed the door behind her. "How much do you remember?"

Sitting up, I placed the picture beside me; never taking my hand off of it. "All of it." My guard rose when the caretaker neared. "I will find her. You can't stop me."

Mrs. Frederic's brow rose. "Helena did always make you act with your emotions and not your logic. I could stop you Agent Bering. You and I both know that."

"Where is she?" I knew I needed to reel in my anger. I was being extremely disrespectful to the woman who gave me the chance to meet H.G. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's alright Myka. You're in pain. But you need to give this up. Otherwise the Regents might do unto you as they did to Helena." The realization of Mrs. Frederic's words dawned on me. "I don't want that to happen to my best agent."

I looked down at the picture I was clutching. "I…," Looking up, the room was empty. Sighing, I knew what I had to do.

xxx

Weeks passed and I couldn't stop thinking about H.G. She plagued my every thought and it got to the point where even drowning myself in work didn't dull the pain. My work was being affected and I had to do something. I had to talk to the Regents. Mrs. Frederic wouldn't help me. Maybe they would. It was a long shot, I know. But I had to try.

"Agent Bering, we cannot and will not tell you where Agent Wells is located. That is final." Mr. Kosan stared me down. "Now, leave this matter alone."

I stood to walk away. Against my better judgment, I stopped at the door. "No."

"Excuse me?"

I felt everyone's astonished eyes on me. "I'm not going to stop looking for her." I turned to look directly into his eyes. Fire was building in mine. "Mr. Kosan, you can either help me or bronze me. Because that's the only way you're going to stop me from finding her." I knew the stakes of going against the Regents. I was probably going to be bronzed but I didn't care.

"I've not seen this kind of fire since Agent Wells came before the Regents in the 1800s." Mrs. Frederic appeared behind me. "The only way to stop her is to bronze her." She placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "But remember, with her, you would be bronzing every agent who is currently working at the warehouse."

The older gentleman sighed. "You're right, Irene." Mr. Kosan met my challenging stare. "She's in London until we bring her back."

My brow furrowed and I eased my temper. "What is she doing there?"

"We can't tell you anymore than that. You cannot tell anyone at the warehouse. Tell them you need to leave because of grief. They will believe you."

I gave the man a slight nod. "Thank you Sir."

"Do not think I'm doing this for you, Agent Bering. I'm doing this because we can't afford losing our best agents. Now leave."

I did as he ordered and went back to the B&B. It was dinner time so everyone was eating when I walked in. "Myka! Where have you-," Pete stopped when he got a vibe. "You're leaving again aren't you?"

"I can't stay here right now. I need to get away from the warehouse for awhile." _Please know I'm not leaving for good. Please, pete. Let those annoying vibes work this time._

Pete gave me an understanding nod. Slowly, a smile formed. "Don't come back until you're not alone."

A lump formed in my throat as I hugged the man child I had come to love as a brother. "Thank you, Pete."

"You're welcome Mykes. At least eat first, okay?" I smiled and followed him back into the dining room. No one asked why I was leaving. They all knew I was grief stricken when H.G. left without a word.

"Bring her back home." Claudia smiled and raised her glass to me. These were my family. We understood each other and the love we shared was strong. They had their own issues with Helena but understood that she was my other half.

Xxx

The next morning, I was on the first plane out of South Dakota. Opening my laptop, I ran a search for Emily Lake.

 _"_ _Okay, if you're going to find H.G., you're going to need this." Claudia held up a flash drive as she leaned against my doorframe. "I've set this up to trace all women fitting her description; and the name Emily Lake. This may or may not hack into every camera in England searching for her. You'll get H.G.'s exact location and whereabouts when she's found. By the time you land, you should know where she is. Myka, don't come home without her. We all have our issues with H.G. but she loves you."_

 _"_ _Thank you Claudia." I wrapped the younger woman in a tight hug._

"Would you like something to drink Miss.?" The air hostess' voice cut through my thoughts.

"Coffee please." I smiled at the woman as she gave me the white mug. "Thank you." The computer pinged with a lead but it wasn't her. A few hours passed and I decided to get some sleep. I kept an earphone in so if there was another ping the sound would wake me up.

Arriving in London, I checked into my hotel and freshened up. The steaming water running over my muscles brought me back to life. As I toweled my hair, there was a ping on my laptop. Looking at the camera footage, a smile formed. "Found you."

When I found Helena's flat she wasn't there. Taking a page from her book, I picked the lock and went inside. The memory of us breaking into the Coach's office made me smile. That was when I started to realize I liked the sassy brunette. The small one bed one bath apartment was exactly how I imagined. Books were everywhere. My heart ached as I walked into her bedroom. She had the same picture of us on her nightstand. Hearing a key turning the lock, I made my way back to the living room.

"M-Myka...," Helena's eyes grew when they fell on me. "What are you doing here?" She closed and locked the door quickly. "How did you get in here?"

"I took a page from your book. You shouldn't have taught me how to pick a lock without leaving a trace."

"You shouldn't be here." Her eyes were guarded. "How did you find me?" Helena took her grocery bags to the kitchen.

"Actually, I'm right where I'm supposed to be." I walked over slowly. "I forced the Regents' hand." H.G.'s brow creased. "I told them I wouldn't stop until I found you. They could either help me or bronze me. Bronzing me would be the only way they could stop me."

A nervous laugh escaped the author's throat. "Unbelievable."

"Mrs. Frederic said that she's not seen that kind of fire since you stood before them." I stepped into Helena's personal space and took her hands in mine. "I remember what you did. I remember you saving me."

"We all remember the grappler, darling." Helena tried pulling her hands away but I tightened my grip.

"Not the grappler. The warehouse. Before it exploded, you saved me, Pete, and Artie by sacrificing yourself. You said it was the only way you could think to save me. That you loved me."

Helena bowed her head. I loosened my grip when H.G. brought my knuckles to her lips. Placing a firm but gentle kiss on them, she chuckled. "And you go against Mrs. Frederic's and the Regents' orders to find me." Brown eyes met mine, "And here I thought I was the mad one. You throw away all logic when it comes to me. Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I entwined our fingers. "Because I love you." A weight lifted off of my chest. The truth was finally out. "You had to have seen it before now."

"I did. But before the coin, I was too single minded. I knew that if I let you in any closer I couldn't go through with my plan. Little did I know that the thought of killing you, the one person who knows me better than anyone else, would stop me. I couldn't go through with killing you. After they extracted my consciousness and I saw you in your parents' bookstore I had to let that love into my heart. That's why I told you to go back to the warehouse. You loved that place. It was good working with you again even in hologram form. But I longed for our little touches and for your warmth when we sat close. I wanted to get back into our routines again. Having tea every night on the patio or whoever was up first got coffee and tea ready in the morning." Helena looked away momentarily. "We did, however, still share the looks at one another. That helped the ease the pain a bit."

I wasn't sure what I wanted the answer to be but I had to ask. "Is that why you said you loved me?" I was taken aback by H.G.'s confession.

"I thought I would never see you again. I couldn't die without telling you the truth. I knew that you knew but I had to let you hear me say it. After Artie turned back the clock, I didn't remember anything until Irene told me what happened. She gave me the astrolabe to hide. She said I couldn't say goodbye to you. I knew it would kill you and that ripped my heart to shreds. How did you remember? That timeline is technically destroyed."

"I don't know. The night you left I had the most realistic dream I've ever had. I knew in my heart it was real. After that, Mrs. Frederic caught me combing your room at the B&B trying to find anything that could lead me to you."

A breathtaking smile tugged at Helena's lips. "We are too much alike, darling. Truly, we are. You sound exactly like me when I wanted to find a way to save Christina." Her voice was tender but then it turned playful. "And then you go in front of the Regents, grief stricken I might add, and demand for them to do something or bronze you."

Remembering H.G. tell me the story behind why she was bronzed caused me to laugh. "Oh my God we are." We laughed at the similarities. It was my turn to kiss Helena's knuckles. "How long will you be here for?"

"I'm not sure. Irene told me to leave the U.S. and not come back until she contacted me. Why?"

"Because they realize I'm not going back until you come with me. Pete and Claudia told me to not come back without you and to bring you home. They consider you family, Helena."

"And I, them. But South Dakota isn't my home. My home is wherever you are. As cliché' as that is. It's the truth." Helena's eyes were like satin. "I'm so glad to see you again, my love." Helena cupped my face in her soft hands and pulled me in for a kiss.

I moaned at the sensation of her soft lips finally being on mine. My hands rested on H.G.'s hips and pulled her against me. I was getting lost in this woman and never wanted to be found. The only thing that broke the kiss was the lack of oxygen and my Farnsworth sounding. "Damn it." Helena laughed as I opened the contraption. "Yes?"

"You look happier. You must have found Helena by now. That was rather quick considering we only told you she was in London and nothing else. Did Miss. Donovan help you?" When I didn't answer, Mrs. Frederic chuckled. "I knew she would. Now, the two of you will stay in London until I call for you. Agent Bering, will you, for once, follow this order? I know when it comes to Helena, you are rather rebellious."

Helena and I laughed. "Yes, Mrs. Frederic. I'll obey."

"Good. I'll let the team know you're safe and you found her. It's up to the two of you whether you want to come back to the warehouse." With that, the screen went black.

"What did she mean by that?" I looked towards Helena for an answer. She walked towards the stove to retrieve the kettle.

"This will be a conversation for tea and a patio. But, for now, a couch will have to suffice. Please, silence the millions of horrible ideas racing through your mind until then." Soon, Helena joined me on the couch with a small tea tray. "My plan was to leave the warehouse life after this. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell you or not because I think I know how you would react."

I was numb. Too many emotions were running through me. Anger and sorrow were the strongest. "And how is that?"

"You would leave the warehouse. Myka, you think with your emotions when it concerns me. Logic would keep you at the warehouse but love would make you walk away with me."

I looked into the cup of tea; unable to meet Helena's soft eyes. "What do we do now?"

"That depends, am I right? Would you leave the warehouse for me?" The author kept her voice soft and even.

"Yes." It was a simple word but held a heavy price.

"Then we'll go back to South Dakota; together." I opened my mouth in protest but Helena placed a gentle hand on mine. "Look at me, darling." I did as she asked. "I won't be with the warehouse, but I will be with you. I can find something to keep me busy and we'll figure out living arrangements since Artie wants all of his agents under the same roof."

"All the rooms are filled by now. The Regents made the team move your stuff out after I got caught the last time. But I'm not letting you out of my sight. Maybe he'll make an exception if we live near the B&B. I kind of like the thought of us living together."

"I do too, darling. We have awhile to figure things out. I'm not sure when we'll be going back so we have time." We sipped our tea in a comfortable silence. Both of us lost in our confessions. The air seemed calmer now.

"Is it safe to say there is an 'us'?" I leaned forward placing my cup on the tray; trying not to make eye contact. If I had, I would be showing too much vulnerability for my liking.

"I would hope so. I'm sure you've already been planning out the library in our new home." There was a chuckle laced in the author's voice.

"What makes you think that?" I smirked at Helena who just raised a brow. "Fine. I was."

H.G. leaned back against the armrest stretching her legs across my lap. "Shall we call the family and tell them the good news?"

"Sure. Only if I get to introduce you to my parents when everything gets back to its chaotic normalcy?" The blood drained from Helena's face. "Since you're a literature nerd, they will love you."

"I can't believe you just called H.G. Wells, Father of Science Fiction, a nerd." The author grinned at my eye roll. "Farnsworth or phone? As agents you all have international phone plans. And it's still early their time. I vote for the Farnsworth so they can see that beautiful smile of yours again."

I snorted a laugh and scooted next to Helena. Opening the Farnsworth, I waited for Pete to answer. "Hey Pete."

"Hey!" He looked away. "They're together again!" Cheering was heard in the background.

"What makes you think we're together?" I had to know.

"C'mon Mykes, you have the glow and smile that only H.G. brought out in you."

Helena laughed at the blush that crept up my neck. "You're quite right Peter. We are together."

"I'm not sure the two of you were ever not together. I mean, Myka never slept with anyone before or after you left; didn't even look at anyone." My blush just got deeper when Helena looked at me. "I mean, as far as we all know, you never slept together but…"

"Pete!" I had to stop this.

H.G. laughed at my outburst. "When did you start to read romance novels?" She looked back to the Farnsworth and I hid my face in my hands.

"I didn't. Claudia and I were talking earlier about it."

"I'm gonna kill 'em." I mumbled.

Again, Helena laughed. "I believe you've embarrassed her more."

"That's what family does!" It was Claudia this time. "Hey H.G., good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, darling. I should be coming home soon. Myka and I need to plan things and we'll be back when summoned."

"Good. Because we don't want either of you back unless it's together."

I laughed at Claudia's seriousness. "Okay kid. Watch it."

The younger woman stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh whatever. Alright, Pete wants his Farnsworth back. Later." We said our goodbyes to Claudia and Pete reappeared.

"We're all glad you two are back together. Mrs. F told us you'd be in London awhile so have fun, okay? Stay safe and all that. Bring me back a t-shirt or something!"

"Alright. Alright. I'll bring you back a shirt. Calm down." I couldn't help but laugh at my partner. "Well, it's getting late here so I'm gonna go. Jetlag is killing me."

"Okay. Night you two." The screen went black and I leaned into H.G.'s shoulder.

Wrapping her arm around me, Helena placed a kiss on my hair. "They all really care about you."

"They do. We're a misfit toy kind of family. We're all broken in our own way but we stay together no matter what." I looked into warm brown eyes. "You're part of that family too. And you've helped glue me back together."

"Only to break you again." A dark cloud fell over Helena.

"Hey. Hey." I tilted the older woman's face towards mine. "Stop."

"What?" Her brow creased.

"You're thinking about all the bad stuff you've ever done. I forgave you for all of that because I know why you did it. You were hurt beyond comprehension."

"Myka…"

"No. Stop it." Helena narrowed her eyes. "I love you so deal with it. You're stuck with me and that's in the past. You gave your life for me; literally. You died so I could live." My voice trailed off.

"Now who's thinking about the past?" It was my turn to glare. "Thank you, Myka. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but," she paused. "Okay fine. I'm the definition of perfect, brilliant, and unworldly. Better?"

"Better." I couldn't help but laugh as Helena huffed. "You're my definition of perfect."

"Okay, before everything goes to mush, it's getting late." H.G. stood. "Let's get ready for bed. You can have something of mine to wear."

My brow furrowed. "You always slept naked." I felt a blush creep up my neck at the thought.

"I'll make an exception until a further date. I've not properly courted you yet." The author winked before walking away. I was left speechless; partly at the thought of Helena naked and partly at the thought of us being naked in the same bed one day. "Myka?"

"Coming." Entering the small bedroom, I smiled when I saw the author leaned against the headboard reading. "I have the same picture on my nightstand." I picked up the clothes and turned away to change.

"You can change in the bathroom, darling." I felt Helena's dark eyes on me as I let my shirt slide down my arms. Hunger radiated from the older woman when she saw my red lace bra. "What is that?"

I slipped the white tank top over my head. "What is what?" My heart raced when I realized what she saw.

"That on your side." H.G. moved closer and pulled up my shirt. "You have a tattoo? In tribute to us?"

My cheeks started to burn. "Yeah. I got it after I came back to the warehouse."

xxx

 _This is pretty detailed Myka. Are you sure you want it on your side?" Heather, the tattoo artist, looked over the drawing I brought. It was a vintage clock face with 'B &W' in the center and 'Don't Walk Away From Your Truth' around it. _

_"_ _I know it is. And I'm sure it'll hurt but I want it on my ribcage." I positioned myself so Heather could have access to my side. The faux leather table was cool to the touch._

 _"_ _Alright then. Let me draw this up and then we'll get started." As Heather worked on the line work, she finally broke the silence between us. "Normally, people who get tattoos here either want to hide them or only have a significant other see it. Who's W?"_

 _"_ _A brilliant friend of mine." I winced as the needle went over my rib._

 _"_ _Is it their quote?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

xxx

"Myka, that means…so much to me." Helena met my gaze and pulled me towards the bed. Moving to her knees, she kissed me tenderly. Her admiration was clear with each passing second. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now let me finished getting dressed or you won't have the chance to court me."

Helena laughed and moved away. "Says the woman who started stripping in front of me." Grinning, I stepped into the cotton pants. "Minx."

Xxx

The next morning, I woke to a firm body behind me. Moving my hand to the arm resting over my hip, I slid my fingers between hers. "Good morning, darling." Helena's voice was groggy but still extremely sexy.

"Good morning." I brought our entwined hands to my lips and placed a kiss on the inventor's knuckles. "This isn't a dream, right?"

"If it is, we're dreaming the same thing." Helena kissed my shoulder and nuzzled my hair. "I could get used to this."

"I could too. Coffee or tea? Oh wait, you probably don't have coffee." Honestly, I didn't want to move but the caffeine withdraw headache was starting to throb at my temple.

Helena chuckled softly. "I actually do have your coffee. It had become such a habit buying them both when I was at the warehouse that I still bought it without noticing until I got here."

Warmth filled my heart. "Old habits die hard."

"Mmhmm." H.G. snuggled into me more. "I guess I have to let you go soon. I'm sure a headache is coming on by now."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, it is." Turning to face the older woman, I made sure to stay in her arms. "But I think I can handle it a little longer if it means I get to stay in bed with you."

Helena's eyes were still closed but I was met with a breathtaking smile. "That sounds lovely." Leaning in, I placed a soft kiss on the woman's lips. "Mmm I could definitely get used to this." My breath hitched when I saw H.G.'s eyes. They were full of warmth and love. "I'm sor-," she stopped at my glare. "I hate that it took us so long to get here."

"Better." I smiled at the author's snicker. "At least it finally happened." Helena swept a stray curl behind my ear; kissing me tenderly. "As much as I'd love staying in bed all day, my head is starting to hurt."

"Alright. We have plenty of time to lie in bed all day."

Xxx

"So, what have you been doing the past few weeks?" I dried each dish H.G. gave me. Chuckling inwardly, I couldn't help but think how normal this felt. We were actually doing the dishes together like a domestic couple.

"Not much. Reading mostly. I have a job at the local bookstore as a cashier and their literature consultant." All I could do was stare. This brilliant woman was at the bottom of the work food chain. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just; I can't imagine you working a cash register. But I'm sure you enjoy being surrounded by books."

"I do. The store specializes in 19th century books so it reminds me of my past." Helena glanced at me. "In a good way. I think I'd have to drag you out if you were to come visit me at work."

My brow rose with a smirk. "Bring you lunch like a proper girlfriend?"

A soft smile played at the inventor's lips. "That would be nice. Or we could go to the café' nearby."

"That works too." I paused a moment. "But wouldn't I raise a red flag or two?"

"She knows I'm not interested in men. While yes, many of my lovers were men," I dropped the coffee mug in the sink and H.G. chuckled. "I'm more interested in the female figure." Helena's voice lowered into a sexy purr as her eyes trailed down my side slowly. "A certain female figure..." I shivered. Leaning in, the inventor whispered. "Please try not to break one of my favorite mugs, darling." Her voice was playful. She knew the effect she had on me.

"Yeah." My voice cracked. "How do you expect me to hold anything when you do that?"

"Do what?" H.G. grinned as she tried to play innocent.

"Oh you know what. That seductive purr that you _know_ turns me and anyone in its path to putty." I glared at the older woman who just grinned.

Xxx

Weeks passed, Helena and I were almost inseparable. I stayed home and helped with cases via Farnsworth while H.G. went to work. It was nearly lunch time when I arrived at the small bookstore. I was greeted by an older woman behind the counter. "Ah, you must be Myka, Emily's girlfriend."

"Uh, yes ma'am." I smiled nervously.

"Hello love." Helena joined me at the door with a smile. "My lunch hour is in a few minutes. I just need to finish shelving a few books first." Her eyes shifted to the older woman. "Is it okay if she joins me?"

"Of course. You told me she's a book lover as well." The woman smiled before giving her attention to the current customer.

I followed Helena to the back of the store. "This place is amazing." I handed her a few books from the nearly empty box.

"Yes it is." H.G. shelved them. "You should see the H.G. Wells section."

I couldn't help but snort. "Is it good?"

"Oh yes. I have my eye on a first edition of _The Time Machine_. I know a certain party is coveting my copy." Helena winked at me.

"Yeah, well, I only covet things that are important to me." I flipped through the last book before giving it to the brunette.

"I have learned. Sadly, the first thing you coveted doesn't exist anymore." I bit my lip; trying to hold back a grin. "What?"

"It's in the works of being existent again." Helena's brow creased as she stepped down the small, three step latter. "I found the blueprints and gave them to Claudia. It was going to be a present if I ever saw you again."

"Myka…" The inventor wrapped me in a strong embrace. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get a bite to eat." I followed Helena to the front. We waved at the owner before exiting.

"Oh, Emily," we paused. "Take an extra fifteen or so minutes. We're slow today." The woman looked between us with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Margaret. Can I bring you something back?" Helena took my hand in hers. "It's alright, love. She understands." H.G. gave me a reassuring smile that set me at ease.

"I do. My partner of forty years passed a few years ago. I see myself in Emily and I see that she's been different this past few weeks. She's been happier. Now, get out of here you two. Be back in an hour or so."

"I'll have her back in time. I promise." Helena laughed as I all but dragged her out of the shop.

"There's something on your mind. You winced every time she called me Emily. What is it?" We continued to walk in silence. I didn't want to think about it. "Myka." H.G. took my hand, forcing me to stop and face her. "What is it?"

"Hearing someone call you Emily reminds me of what the Regents did to you. And it reminds me of the look in your eyes when you didn't know who I was. It's stupid, I know." I looked away from the brunette.

"It's not stupid." Helena cupped my cheek, turning my face to meet her gaze. "That Emily is gone. And this Emily," she cupped my other cheek with her free hand. "Knows exactly who you are and loves you very much."

I sighed as H.G. kissed me softly. "I love you too." Resting my forehead against Helena's, I smiled. We ignored all the cat calls. "Let's get some food."

The small café' was cute. We sat in the back to have privacy. "So, how has your day been?" Helena watched me over the rim of her cup.

"It's been nice. I helped Pete with some literary references. But besides that, I've just read." I popped a chip into my mouth.

"Sounds relaxing." I gave a small nod as I took a sip of water. "Once I get home, I'll cook something."

I couldn't help but be intrigued. "You can cook now?"

"Oh hush. Yes, I can cook. If I can learn how to use this time's inventions I thought you would have more faith that I could actually learn to cook. How do you think I've lived the weeks before you broke into my flat?" There was a chuckle in the author's voice.

"I have all the faith in the world in you. I know you're brilliant. I just didn't know you could cook."

"Well I can. I can't let you cook all the time. How could I court you properly if I can't cook you a nice meal?"

"You don't have to court me." I became serious. "You really don't need to."

"I'm going to whether you like it or not. Myka, darling, you know I'm extremely stubborn."

xxx

We walked back inside and Margaret was taking care of a customer. "Hello girls, how was lunch?"

"It was good." I smiled and turned my attention to the author. "I'll see you at home. And I'll cook. You're working until six tonight." Helena tried to protest. "No. You made breakfast."

Margaret chuckled. "She's a fiery one, Emily. You should keep her."

"Oh I plan on it." H.G. smiled. "Fine. But I'm cooking this weekend."

"Deal." We said our goodbyes and I caught a cab to the apartment. Not a minute after I got inside, my Farnsworth sounded. "Hey Pete, how is everything?"

"It's all good. We just wanted to check in on you two. How's H.G. and London? You are coming back right? She's not swept you off your feet?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "She has swept me off my feet. You know that. London is great but we'll be heading back whenever Mrs. Frederic says we can. And for your other question, Helena is doing fine. She's working at this cute little bookstore."

Pete snorted. "H.G. Wells working at a bookstore. Wow."

"Yeah, it's ironic. People here know her as Emily Lake. You can imagine how that took me back."

A somber cloud fell between us. "Yeah, I'm sure it did. You okay?"

"We talked about it over lunch. So, I'm fine. H.G. is still trying to court me. But I think I may beat her to the punch. Found a flower shop on my way back so I need to go there and figure out what to cook. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Have fun."

Closing the Farnsworth, I looked up the address to the flower shop. I needed to figure out what to cook too. Once I found the street address, I hailed a cab and told him where to go. It was a small mom and pop type shop so I knew the flowers had been taken care of. "Hello young lady. How may I help you today?" An older gentleman walked up one of the isles. He had dirt on his gloved hands.

"I'm looking for red roses. Do you have any by chance?" I tried not to smile too big. If I had, he would probably catch on that I'm doing this for a loved one and assume it was a woman. Not that it was a bad thing, I just didn't want to run the risk of him not approving and selling me crappy stuff.

"Ah the rose of love and passion. I have some in the back. If you'll follow me, I can finish arranging them for you." I followed the man into the backroom and nearly choked when all the smells hit me. "Love, we have a young lady here who wants the roses we got in this morning."

The blood drained from my face when she turned around. The woman lived in the apartment next to Helena and me. "Oh, you're the girl who lives with Emily. How are you, dear?"

"That's why you looked so familiar." The man turned with a big smile. "How is she?"

"She's doing well." I tried to keep my voice from cracking.

"Planning a nice evening for your significant other?" The woman was rather blunt. But she meant well.

"Janet." The man warned with a chuckle. "What they do behind closed doors is their business."

"It's alright. Yes, I want to surprise her." A light blush crossed my cheeks.

"That's lovely. We only have two dozen but I think that should help a little." The woman continued to work.

"Yes, that will be plenty. Thank you."

The husband and I walked back towards the front. "Since you obviously make Emily very happy, I'll give you a deal on the flowers. You two remind me of Janet and me when we were young."

"Are you sure?" The man gave a small nod. "Thank you Sir."

Janet brought out the flower once I paid. "If you would like, we can keep them here until you're done with all your errands. I wouldn't want them to wilt."

"Thank you. I'll be back soon."

Xxx

It was finally time for Helena to get home from work. I was nearly bursting with excitement and anxiety when I heard her key turning the lock. Soft jazz, a candle lit dinner, and dim lighting greeted her as she walked in. "Myka," the awe struck author looked around with amazement. "You did all of this in four hours?"

"I did." Taking her jacket, I hung it on the coat rack. "Dinner should be ready soon. And that's not all." I kissed the inventor quickly and took her by the hand. "Close your eyes, okay?"

"I'm not sure what else you could have done." Helena did as I asked.

Leading her to the bedroom, I'm glad she couldn't see the cheesy grin I had. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

A small gasp escaped the author when she saw the small bedroom. A pathway of rose pedals and flameless candles lit the way to the bed. There were candles on each nightstand and the dresser. I made sure to cover the bed in rose pedals too. "Myka, this is incredible." Helena turned and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." I couldn't help but moan as Helena kissed me. Agile fingers tangled in my hair as her tongue ran across my bottom lip asking for access. Granting it, the older woman took away all the oxygen that once filled my lungs. Finally, I had to break the kiss or I'd surely pass out from lack of air. "The food should be ready by now. I think I just heard the timer go off."

"I'd much rather do something else at the moment." Helena ran her hands slowly down my chest. "But, we can't let the food go to waste."

"We can always put it in the fridge…." My voice faltered as Helena's hands disappeared under my shirt to run up my sides. I had to close my eyes and take a deep calming breath if there was any chance of me not letting the food just burn.

"Maybe we should eat first. You worked so hard on everything." With a mischievous smirk, H.G. raked her nails down my sides gently before walking around me.

A groan escaped my throat as I turned on my heels and joined her. "You're just evil."

"Just a little." The author winked before bringing down two wineglasses. H.G. filled each glass as I set the food out. "Everything looks delicious, darling."

"Thanks." I served the food and we took a seat. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Good. This is divine. Though," Helena's voice dipped into a seductive purr, "I'm rather sure there is something else that tastes even better in this apartment."

I choked on my food. "Unless you kill me first." I sipped the wine trying to stop coughing. We continued with small talk hoping it might weaken what was just lying under the surface. It seemed we couldn't put the food up quick enough. "There's one more thing I want to give you."

"What else could you possibly have?" Helena watched me skeptically as she followed me into the bedroom. I pulled a medium sized box out from under the bed. "Myka,"

"Just take it. And open it carefully." I sat on the bed beside H.G. as she pulled the ribbon loose.

A soft smile appeared when she saw the new grappler. "Myka, how did you get it here?"

"Claudia finished it earlier than expected and shipped it priority." My eyes lingered on the small box that was beside the gun. I held my breath as H.G. picked it up.

Her jaw dropped when she saw the larger of her two lockets that held Christina's picture. "How…" Tears started to glisten in the older woman's eyes. "This was lost…when we…,"

"I changed the rules." Helena chuckled. "Open it."

She did and a breathtaking smile appeared. "Myka…." On the opposite side of Christina was a picture of me. "I love it. Thank you." Helena stood and took the locket to her jewelry box. The inventor sighed as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I thought I was supposed to be courting you."

"Who cares? All that matters is that I'm here with you and not in bronze."

Helena chuckled and turned to face me. "Yes that is a good thing, indeed." Lacing her fingers in my hair, H.G. captured my lips in a deep, passionate kiss. I moaned as the inventor nipped down my neck and to my ear. "If any of this is too fast for you darling just tell me."

A throaty moan escaped as I felt Helena's teeth nibble my earlobe. "No…" My voice trailed off.

"Good. Because I want to show you something I should have years ago." Helena's seductive purr caused fire to run through my veins. The author caught my lips in a deep kiss once more. I moaned when she took my lip between her teeth to pull back slightly. Her eyes were dark with desire and love. "I love you Myka Ophelia Bering."

"I love you too, Helena G. Wells." Helena had always taken my breath away but seeing her now, like this, with such love in her eyes was too beautiful for words. We were both broken when we met but we made each other whole again. Drawing the woman near, I kissed back with equal need.

Helena's agile fingers unbuttoned my shirt quickly and pushed it over my shoulders and down my arms. It didn't take long for our clothes to be scattered around the floor and me lying on the rose petals. H.G. hovered above me, "I dreamt of this." her dark eyes taking in every inch of my body. "I've always found you attractive but, as time went on, that changed the longer I spent time with you. You're the reason I couldn't go through with causing the ice age and killing everyone." Helena paused as she made herself comfortable on top of me. "I couldn't kill the woman I had come to love."

Tears started to sting my eyes at Helena's words. "I…don't know what to say…." My voice cracked.

"You don't have to say anything." Satin brown eyes met mine. "I already know what you want to say." Dipping her head, the author captured my lips in a passionate yet tender kiss.

Xxx

The next morning, I woke to the sound of water running. Looking over, I saw Helena walking out of the bathroom; naked. "Morning gorgeous."

The older woman chuckled and crawled back in bed. "I am so glad its Saturday. I'm knackered. Where do you get your stamina?" Helena kissed me on the shoulder before snuggling behind me. Feeling her warm skin pressed against mine caused a slow burn to start.

"Well," I took our entwined fingers to my lips and planted a kiss on each of the woman's knuckles. "It does help that I find you insanely beautiful and can barely keep my hands off of you."

Helena chuckled and kissed the back of my neck. "The feeling is mutual. Why else do you think I always flirted with you? Or always let a touch linger."

"And those looks…and breathtaking smiles…oh and don't forget the snarky comments." I turned in H.G.'s strong arms. There was so much I wanted to say to the woman lying in front of me but nothing would come out.

"Is everything okay, darling?"

"Everything's perfect." I closed the gap between us and placed a soft kiss on the older woman's lips.

Both of us jumped when we heard a familiar throat being cleared. "Agent Bering. Agent Wells." My face burned as I pulled the comforter up to my neck. The last thing I wanted was for Mrs. Frederic to see me naked.

Helena, on the other hand, just kept the blanket tucked under her arms. "How can we help you, Irene?" Glancing back, H.G.'s face was calm.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but, I came to tell you it's time to come back to the warehouse." Mrs. Frederic's eyes moved to Helena. "I understand that you no longer wish to be an agent?"

"Correct." H.G.'s grip around my waist tightened slightly.

"As you wish. You did as we asked and have proven you can be trusted. Therefore, we have no reason to not allow you a life you wish to have. I'm sure Myka has told you all the rooms at the inn have been filled?"

"Yes. Would it be alright if we got an apartment in town? Myka would still be close to the warehouse so that shouldn't cause issue."

A soft smile tugged at the corner of the caretaker's mouth. Her eyes fell on me next. "As long as you're at the B&B by nine, unless otherwise needed, you and Helena getting an apartment together will be an order."

We both chuckled at the caretaker. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Although, I would hope, if needed, that you would be a consultant?"

Helena took a moment to think about Mrs. Frederic's proposal. "I can do that. But I will not go into the field again."

"That's understandable. I'll see you in a week. Once everything is packed up here, I'll have it shipped to your new apartment. Until you find such, you may stay at the B&B with Myka. Because I'm sure the two of you have slept together this entire time and wouldn't be able to sleep well without the other."

I hid my face under the covers while H.G. chuckled. "Yes, I believe you are correct. We'll be back in a week. Have you given reason to my boss and landlord about why I'm leaving so suddenly?"

"Yes, all of that has been taken care of. You just need to get your last paycheck." When the Regents want you back, they take care of everything.

"Alright. Thank you." Mrs. Frederic gave a simple nod before walking out of the bedroom.

Finally, I uncovered my face. "How are you not mortified? Mrs. Frederic caught us naked in bed together?"

"Myka, darling, this isn't the first time Irene has caught me in bed with a lover. Thankfully, she's been nice enough to wait until we were done to appear."

"I would have died if she popped in on us last night." The blood drained from my face.

H.G. chuckled and kissed my hair. "Well, thankfully she didn't."

xxx

"Well, I'm sorry to see you go Emily." Margaret smiled as she wrote out Helena's final paycheck. "But I'm glad you're moving to the U.S. with Myka."

Helena laced our fingers together. "I am too." Kissing the back of my hand, she beamed. "I'll miss you and the shop."

"You will be missed." The older woman placed Helena's paycheck on the counter. "I have one more thing for you." Margaret brought out the first edition of _The Time Machine_. "Take this. I've noticed you've had your eye on it for awhile. It's safe to say it's for your girl here?"

"Yes, she's been coveting my copy." Helena and Margaret laughed at my blush.

"Well, now she won't have to. Keep each other close. I can see that the two of you share a love that is deeper than most. You would give up everything if it meant being with the other. Keep that love and cherish each other for as long as you can."

"We will." I squeezed Helena's hand remembering what I said to the Regents.

"Travel safely."

xxx

When we finally arrived at the B&B it was quiet. Everyone must have been at the warehouse. "Let's get settled back in." I smiled back at the brunette.

"Yes, let's." Making my way up the stairs, I stopped. "What is it darling?" Helena looked over my shoulder and saw the arrows leading to my door. "What on earth have you planned now?"

"I didn't do this." Cautiously, we walked towards my bedroom. "Oh my God." When I stepped inside everything was different. The team had knocked down a wall to create one large room and arranged it with two dressers and a king sized bed. A large red oak desk was by the window and had a typewriter, computer, and printer set on it. A wall to wall bookcase filled with our books was on the farther side of the room.

"When did they do this?" Helena inspected the desk. "There's a note." A broad smile covered the writer's face. "Dear Myka and hot one, we worked on your room the past few weeks. You're back and there's no way we're letting you live anywhere but with your family. You're one of us so deal with it. I know you're going to yell at me for this eventually. But then again, you yelling in that English accent is kinda hot." Helena couldn't keep herself from laughing as she read.

"I'm going to kill Pete." And I couldn't help but join her thinking of Pete writing this.

"Anyway, we found an extra room for Jinks so no one is being booted out. Most likely, we're at the warehouse while you're reading this. Get moved in and come on down if you'd like. Glad you're finally home! Love, Pete, Claudia, Steve, and even Artie."

"Aww." I wrapped my arms around Helena from behind. "I told you they loved you."

"Or they love you so much they don't want you to leave." I glared at the inventor. "Okay, they love me too."

"Yup. Now, let's get moved into our new room." I kissed her on the cheek before unzipping my bag.

"I do believe I have a better idea." Helena's sultry voice caused me to shiver. "We've got the place to ourselves." Her arms wrapped around my waist. "Why not christen our new bed before everyone gets back?"

"I like that idea much better." Tangling my fingers in brunette locks, I pulled H.G. into a kiss.

"I thought you would."


End file.
